Kitto Daijoubu!
by Talk Play Love
Summary: I needed your help. I didn’t need you. There’s a difference. ...Perhaps, you didn’t need us. But maybe, maybe subconsciously, you wanted us. That’s the true difference.
1. Another Beginning

Ouran characters do not belong to me...

(This disclaimer applies for all chapters cause I don't feel like repeating it cause that would make me sad...)

* * *

**Kitto Daijoubu!**

- 1 -

* * *

"I'm coming! Just hold on a sec… argh!"

Pearls of laughter filled the room. "Are you ok Haruhi-chan?" There on the floor, covered by an assortment of cleaning supplies, was Fujioka Haruhi with an exasperated look on her face.

"Hai, daijoubu Arai-kun. Now come help me. And stop laughing!" With a bemused smile, Arai came over and lent her his hand.

It wasn't even yet noon, but the two were already busy at work. The task? Cleaning, cleaning, and more cleaning. Why? It was Haruhi's newest endeavor, opening her own little café.

Haruhi once dreamed of nothing but becoming a lawyer and following in her mother's footsteps. However, after just half a year in law school, she realized that this was not meant to be her path. It just didn't suit her. For once, she decided to put away her books and try something uncharacteristic of her, something spontaneous. Haruhi tried many things, but nothing made her truly happy.

Now at the age of just 24, she had taken all of her savings and invested it in this small shop. It was old, run-down, and quite frankly, it was a completely terrifying mess. But that wouldn't stop her determined spirit. She'll make this work!

Enlisting the help of the only friend she's keep in contact with over the years, Arai promised to help her get started. His afternoons after work and the weekends became devoted to anything and everything she wanted him to do. Arai was glad for the excuse to spend more time with her, his childhood crush on Haruhi never having completely vanished. Besides, it was an interesting change of pace from his teaching job.

With the little funds she had left over, they even managed to buy enough paint to colour the walls and a few quaint table sets. After two months of pure sweat, the dilapidated store was transformed into a homely café. It looked just like Haruhi had imagined in her dreams.

Finally, it was open for business.

.o0O0o. .o0O0o. .o0O0o. .o0O0o. .o0O0o.

It was a quite day. In fact, it was too quiet. Arai sat at one of the small wooden tables, pretending to stare at a magazine page. Haruhi was unknowingly distracting him. She was pacing back and forth behind the counter. The silence was killing her.

"Arai-kun, how can you just sit there?" she asked, finally breaking the stillness. "We've been open for three weeks already. We've only hit a maximum of about 9 costumers a day. And one of them is always my dad. And he doesn't even pay!"

"Well, that's better than no customers at all. And think of it this way, at least you don't need to hire more workers. You're more than enough to take care of the shop," Arai stated, not once taking his eyes of her repetitive path.

"You're absolutely no help."

"Hey, I helped you fix up this place. I don't know anything about running a successful business."

Haruhi stopped her pacing and stared at him, "You're absolutely no help."

"You already said that," he chuckled. "Now I think I should be getting back to those kids. This lunch break is too short." He stood up and walked to the door. "I don't know how you survived being a student at Ouran, but being a teacher there is tiring. See you later Haruhi-chan," and with that he was gone.

Haruhi sighed. What was she going to do? This business was another failure, one she couldn't just chalk up as the latest in her series of misadventures. She had invested too much in it. There's got to be something she could do to liven up the place, if only she could think of it. How could she attract more customers?

Walking around the counter to the table that Arai had just recently vacated, she picked up the magazine he forgot. Closing it, she saw the cover. _The_ cover that had a headline about today's two strongest business minds. _The _cover that had a bright picture of one ecstatic Suou Tamaki and one nonchalant Ootori Kyouya.

Perhaps Arai-kun did help her…

* * *

Review please? All suggestions and ideas welcome!


	2. A Plan, Maybe?

* * *

**Kitto Daijoubu!**

**-2-**

* * *

"I look stupid in this dress."

"Oh hush Haruhi dear! You look radiant. The sun and moon can't even compare! You're like the North Star in a pitch midnight sky! A blazing beacon of beauty and elegance! Oh my darling darling!" Ranka launched himself at Haruhi, fully imagining himself in a loving embrace with his only child. That is, until she sidestepped the attack, and he landed on the couch instead. "You are mean…"

"Dad, why do I have to wear this? It's…it's too much!" Looking down at her dress, Haruhi felt ridiculous. What she wouldn't do to exchange this fancy gown for a pair of plain slacks and a t-shirt.

"You're the one who wanted to go to the annual Ouran alumnus ball. After years of my insistence and so many missed parties, you finally gave in!"

"I'm not going because you kept bugging me about it."

"I never 'bug' you! You are an ungrateful child!"

"Un… can't I have a simpler dress, something that is so showy?"

"You not going just because you'll be escorted by that little Arai-kun are you?"

"No."

"Because if you are, I'd be fine with that. He's a nice lad."

"Dad…"

"He is nice isn't he?"

"No, dad it's not because of him."

"Oh, he better be nice to my little girl!! Maybe I should have a talk with him?"

"He's not why I agreed to go! We're just friends"

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Oh…Are you sure?"

The doorbell rang, interrupting the father and daughter's conversation. "I'll get that," Haruhi said and carefully made her way to the door, trying hard not to trip with the heels. She opened the door and there stood Arai, in a plain black suit and holding a bouquet of fresh roses.

"Hello Haruhi, these are for you," he simply stated and hand her the flowers. The moment he stepped into the house, he was accosted by Ranka.

"Dear Arai-kun, how are you tonight? I hope you're well. My daughter's well. And she better be well when you bring her back tonight as well. Cause if she isn't well, then I won't be well, and you definitely won't be well as well! Do you know what I mean?!"

"Uh…" was the only sound Arai managed to stutter out before Haruhi grabbed his arm and steered him out the door.

"Let's go Arai-kun. And ignore my father, he's just being strange like always…"

Ranka stood, leaning against the doorframe. "My little daughter isn't so little anymore. Too bad she's so dense. I almost pity that boy."

.o0O0o. .o0O0o. .o0O0o. .o0O0o. .o0O0o.

Ah, the night was beautiful and the stars shone bright. Nothing less could have been expected for an evening of Ouran-styled extravagance. The school was decorated in lavishing lights and fabrics. The ladies wore only the latest fashions and the men donned their most amiable faces. It was a night to remember.

Haruhi didn't pay any attention to it, not one ounce. She was here for one reason only: to find the only people she knew that could turn her poor excuse for a café into a thriving shop, the Host Club.

Arai had deposited her near a wall in one of Ouran's many grand halls. With much prodding on Haruhi's part, he had gone to socialize with a few of his coworkers and to his dismay, some powerful businessmen who just happened to be the parents of his own students.

Looking around the room, Haruhi didn't know where to even start. There were too many people and she wasn't even sure if any of the Host Club would have shown up.

She felt that familiar feeling of regret for not keeping in contact with them.

* * *

Review please? All suggestions and ideas welcome!


	3. Hellos

**

* * *

****Kitto Daijoubu!**

**- 3 -**

* * *

There in the crowd, a flash of red hair! _Is that them?_ thought Haruhi. But as soon as she saw it, it was gone. It had happened countless times already, and she was beginning to think that she was just imagining things.

Tired, Haruhi made her way to one of the couches lined up against the wall. Ungracefully, she plopped down on one. Leaning forwards and placing her head into her hands, she let out a sigh. This was going to be a long night.

She never was one for voluntary socializing and besides none of these people even recognized her. Sure she could name a few of them, but none would be able to place her as the skinny 'boy' they had thought she was back in high school. She sighed once again.

Suddenly a shadow fell on her and she heard a voice that she thought she'd never hear again.

"Are you thinking this is who I think it is?"

"Of course I am Kaoru, we always think the same thing," laughed a nearly identical voice.

Looking up, Haruhi couldn't decide whether she felt like crying out in joy or with tears. She wasn't imaging things! Her excitement must have spilled into her facial expression.

"Aww Hikaru, I think she misses us," joked Kaoru, sitting down next to her.

Sitting down on her other side, Hikaru grinned at her. Both draped an arm around her shoulders. "Without a doubt my dear twin."

"Hikaru! Kaoru! I've been looking for you two." For once Haruhi didn't resist their hugs.

"You know, you could have wrote or even called us once in a while?" Hikaru said with a hint of sadness he couldn't contain.

Kaoru nuzzled her neck gently, "We missed you a lot…"

Haruhi smiled, they haven't changed at all.

.o0O0o. .o0O0o. .o0O0o. .o0O0o. .o0O0o.

After an hour of conversation, the Hitachiin twins told her all about what they've been up to in the past six years since their graduation. They've made a grand breakthrough in the fashion industry, but from what she could see, no such progress was made in opening their own tiny world. It was still them versus everybody else, with the occasional inclusion of their Host Club family. She always was they closet friend.

Standing up, Haruhi stretched her arms, and then extend one to each of the doppelgangers. "Let's go guys. I want to find everybody. There's something I'd like to talk to all of you about."

Intrigued, the twins exchanged a glance. Why was she being so secretive? She hadn't told them anything about herself yet. Taking hold of her slender arm, they headed around the room, helping her look for the rest of the club. The twins knew that they'd all be here.

Huni and Mori were the easiest to find. Just look for the largest dessert table and there would be the little loli shota with his devoted cousin.

Perhaps little wasn't the right word to describe Huni anymore. True he was still smaller than Mori, but he had definitely hit a growth spurt in the past few years. He was of a medium height, for a man his age, and still handsomely thin considering the insurmountable amount of sweets he consumed. His reaction was one of extreme childish delight when he saw Haruhi. Questions spilled endlessly out of his mouth, along with offers of cakes.

On the other hand, the forever stoic Mori graced her with a rare smile and a gentle pat on the head. He still towered over her with his strong athletic build. The man of few words offered those of content companionship, happiness that she decided to find them, and even a compliment for her dress.

"Oi, do you two know where Kyouya and Tamaki are?" Hikaru asked.

Huni chirped up, "Tama-kun is probably with his dad and Kyou-kun is more than likely with Tama-kun."

"Hah, makes perfect sense!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Now where's Suou-sama?"

"Un," Mori said and pointed at the long staircase at the entrance of the ball room. There at the top was Ouran's flamboyant chairman and his son, talking to the third Ootori son.

"Yatta!" yelled both Hitachiins. They grabbed Haruhi and dragged her as fast as they could towards the stairs. Huni raced after them. Mori decided on a brisk walk. "TONO!!"

Haruhi could feel all the eyes in the room on them. This truly was embarrassing, but what could she have expected?

Tamki looked at the commotion. "You devilish twins! Can't you see the Father and Mother are busy?! You're making a scene! Go, scat with you!"

Hikaru grinned. "But we got you a surprise Tono."

And with that, all of Tamaki drama-filled anger dissipated. "Really? What is it? Oooo! Is it a birthday present?"

"Tamaki, your birthday passed three months ago," stated Kyouya cooly, eyes not moving from the small figure that the twins had hidden behind themselves. It couldn't be…

"It's Haruhi-chan!" Huni exclaimed. And with that, she was pushed out to the front, nervous and annoyed all at once.

"My darling daughter!! Oh how father has missed you!! I thought you had died!" Tamaki cried into shoulders. "I tried to find you but Mother kept sprouting nonsense!! He said that you didn't want to be found! That was why you didn't contact us!" Haruhi flinched with guilt. "I told him it was nonsense!! Something dire must have happened to keep you away from us!! I promise I'll look harder for you next time and save you from your troubles!! MY DAUGHTER!!"

"Tamaki, you're suffocating her," said Kyouya, his expression unreadable.

Haruhi pushed Tamaki off of her. "Senpai, I missed you too, but really this is too much." With that being said, Tamaki retreated to a corner to cultivate some more mushrooms.

"Hello Haruhi."

"Hello Kyouya-senpai," she said, returning the quiet greeting.

"Was there something you needed from us?" Kyouya always was one to get straight to the point. "I doubt this meeting is purely a friendly coincidence."

Haruhi frowned. She wished it was, but it wasn't, so why bother beating around the bush. "Ano, there was something I'd like to talk to all of you about..."

"Perhaps in a more private location then."

* * *

Review please? All suggestions and ideas welcome!


End file.
